Beethoven's Damnation Shedding Skin
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: Birthmarks" told from Wilson's point of view.
1. Shedding Skin

Speculative Fiction: "House, MD"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Owned by David Shore

Disclaimers: All characters and legal rights belong to D. Shore, Some Bad Hat Harry Productions, Z Shore Productions, Heel-Toe Productions, Fox Network and syndication rights belong to USA Networks. Absolutely zero monetary profits are being made here. I'm just staying sane and practicing my writing. Thanks.

Rated R: AL, AC

A/N: I started this a long time before "Birthmarks."

Entire Spec Word Count: 23,280

Word Count: 1,881

(Wilson, House)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Shedding Skin

I had a sudden need to be out in public. I could not stand to be in her apartment anymore. I had already cancelled the lease and I had to be out of there at the end of the month.

I didn't care. I had already packed up all of her belongings and sent them off to her folks. I met them briefly at the wake but how can you really comfort a parent after the loss of a child?

So I left early and came back here to start packing her belongings. I just needed something to do and this gave me a perfect excuse to run away.

I wanted to get away, not necessarily spare her family more painful memories. I packed up my things and had gone back to my favorite motel room.

Part of me wanted to check up on House but I decided that was obscene. He had been responsible for Amber's death, yet I wanted to make sure he was recovering well?

How screwed up can one person actually become? I ask myself that question frequently when I stop to think. I am supposed to be grieving over Amber but I'm thinking about House? It never changes. In between my patients and budget meetings my thoughts bounce back and forth between House and Amber.

House and I haven't spoken in weeks. I miss him at times but I feel wrong about it. Why should I miss him? He's still alive and back on his destructive path.

Damn him.

I'm letting my best friend kill himself slowly for the benefits of strangers. People that don't know his name, people that never see that troubled soul at his weakest. His work is his lifeline and he's mine.

I have always known it; he knows it. That is why we keep coming back to each other. I don't know if he feels like I do. I'm not whole without him.

Sure the entire world knows that we're friends but they don't know how ingrained we really are. At times I know we know each other more intimately that anyone of our lovers ever knew us.

Maybe that's why he freaked out like he did when he found out I was dating Amber.

As strange and irrational his reasoning was at first, I understood it. It took me a few moments to muddle through his thought process but it made sense. My explanation later on made sense.

What I never took into account was his reaction. I never believed that he would go that far to protect me.

Me, the guy who got him sent to jail, the guy who can't find solutions when I need to-the guy who always asks and never gives back enough. Lord, we should become lovers just so I can take his anger, Heaven knows I deserve it.

I used to lay awake next to Amber and think about House. Amber reminded me so much of him before his relationship with Stacey or the infarction. I understood why I had been drawn to her; I just never named it. He gave it a name; a purpose and it had caused him to panic.

Now we have to find our way through the wreckage. Amber did not understand what she had gotten herself into. I was stupid enough to let it go on. House, well House's behavior makes sense to me and I guess that's all that matters but it doesn't justify everything.

It's really all my fault. I changed the silent agreement between us. I had always been there for him and then I disappeared entirely on him. All of my ex-wives never consumed every hour of my day. I always made time for House. He made time for me. All the women I dated always knew work came first and with work, House came along.

With Amber I completely left him alone. I was always in a rush to meet her; I just left House behind.

It was my entire fault. Had I just made time for House, he would have never gone to such extremes to see me.

Shit.

Don't misunderstand me. Amber wasn't a saint in this relationship. She did things or said things to House to set him off. She probably saw more of the House I used to know, than anyone else did. She just never realized it.

Sure she knew how to stand up to him but she did not understand whom she was standing up to.

It wasn't the post-Stacey House she was dealing with. She was dealing with Greg. The guy I'd walk through Hell for.

She never told me about the sweater incident but had written it down on a back of a dermatology textbook. I had to get drunk in order for me to let myself cry over it. I tore it out before I packed up the book, that page was mine now. No one else would ever understand the significance of it.

I hate her. In the wee hours of the night, I know I hate her. House exposed himself to her! To her and she didn't see! She never saw!

I would have give anything to see that side of House but she got to see him!

I flinched as the sound of breaking glass pierced my eardrums. I glanced down to see that I had knocked a flower vase over the edge of the table I had been leaning against for awhile now.

I knew I should clean it up. I had every conscious intention to clean it up but I found myself out of her apartment and driving my car. I could not even pretend I was surprised to find myself traveling to Baker Street. The short trip there soothed my raw nerves slightly but I knew I needed to actually see him before I could feel better.

I pulled into the empty spot next to his motorcycle and tried to rationalize this ridiculous move to myself. I did not want to babble like an idiot in front of him. After sitting in my car for what felt like an eternity-I realized I had nothing to offer him. My survival instinct kicked in and I almost drove away but I realized I would never come back if I left now.

Inhaling the stale air in my car I swallowed nervously and tried to stop the trembling in my hands.

This was insane!

What the hell was I planning on saying to him_? Hi House, I'm sorry I've been an asshole? Want to go grab a beer? Let's have a shouting match?_ Or how about really pushing the limits and asking for sex? Oh god what do I do? I felt my chest burn and I realized I had been holding my breath. I forced myself to exhale and started up my car. I could not face him yet. I was not ready and he deserves better than a half-ass reason.

I pulled out of the parking space and drove back to the motel I was renting from before everything.

--

I tried to look contrite in front of the hospital's head director, Dr. Beck but I could not work up the motivation much less-the actual effort to. He had begun this meeting about twenty minutes ago and I was just dying to get the hell out of there.

He was reprimanding me for missing a budget meeting and all I could do was nod. I had no idea what he actually said but I figured the faster I agree with the man, the faster I could get the hell out of there. I had e-mailed Cuddy and she let me know that the other oncologist had complained to her about House bumming lunch off of him. She wanted me back just to keep the peace on House's lunch raids.

I had smiled afterwards but House's lunch raids were not enough for me to go back to Princeton. The reason I was late to the budget meeting was Blythe's phone call about House's father. She was really worried about his seemingly indifferent reaction to the news. I had stayed up all night looking for car rentals and trying to figure out how the hell I needed to approach this. House was going to be worse than a toddler taking bad-tasting medicine is, I would have to stay on my toes and ahead of him for this one.

"Do you agree with the conditions Dr. Wilson?" Completely blind sided I managed to tune in long enough to Dr. Beck's lecture to realize he was waiting for a verbal response. Noticing my blank stare he cleared his throat. "Do you agree that in order for you to stay in our employment you will have to work residency hours?" Residency hours, God I haven't had to pull those since my last few years in medical school. Hell no.

"I'm sorry Dr. Beck but I'll have to get back to you about that. I have a family emergency I have to deal with and it will probably take me all weekend to tie things up there."

"Dr. Wilson this contract is non-negotiable."

"Then let's end this on a happy note. Thank you for the opportunity here, I needed this job for stability but I'm as stable as I ever want to get. You'll have your office back in about two hours. All of my paperwork is with the floor nurse and yes all of my charts are up to date. Again thank you for the time. Good bye." Before he could continue I was out of his office and on my way to human resources.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later I was in my car and calling Cuddy.

"This is Dr. Cuddy speaking." God the woman sounded like an angel.

"Hey Cuddy, its Wilson. Is there anyway I can come back and work in the ER?"

"Bullshit. The only way you get to work here again mister, is by agreeing to take back your position as head of oncology, I've had a rotating door on that position since you vacated it. Apparently House scares these guys."

"It's a deal just as long as you don't tell House I'm coming back. If he gets a heads up about my coming by he'll be impossible to deal with. Especially with his mother's request I drag his skinny ass to the funeral."

"She called you too?"

"Yeah."

"When can you get here?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Wilson I love you. I've got a clinic patient with what appears to be meningitis. I'll have him all wrapped up and ready to go."

"Then give me an extra fifteen minutes to pick up the rental."

"All ready plotting huh?"

"With House, you're always plotting."

To Be Continued.


	2. Waiting

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owned by David Shore

Title: "Beethoven's Damnation"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Rating R for AL, AC and eventually sexual content!

Disclaimers: Copyrights belong to Mr. Shore, Heel-Toe Productions, Z Shore Productions, Some Bad Hat Harry Productions and Fox Networks. Syndication rights belong to USA Networks. Absolutely no monetary profits are being made here. I'm just staying busy, sane and working with plot lines thanks.

A/N: This is my first really long piece I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review-it feeds my enormous ego and justifies all the insane hours I spent in front of this computer typing this up. Enjoy but if you see glaring mistakes PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT THEM OUT! Thanks.

Word Count: 2,578

(Wilson, House. Quite a bit of Nurse Brenda thrown in along with Cuddy)

Chapter Two: "Waiting"

I drove into Princeton General's parking garage and swiped my still active doctor's identification badge. The security guard made me wait for a verification of his lists.

"I'm sorry sir but I do not have you on our lists." _God he's a stickler_!

"I worked at Princeton's teaching hospital."

"With Dr. Cuddy?" The guy asked speculatively.

"Yes. Call Dr. Lisa Cuddy and tell her Dr. Wilson's at General. Her extension is PPTH 25."

"But sir, PPTH has it's own parking lot."

"This is an extreme emergency of sorts. Call her, trust me." He glanced at my badge and then picked up the phone. Apparently the guy that had been in the loop was rotated to another booth for this shift and Cuddy used her clout to get me in. I parked at the first vacant parking space and waited for her to call me back.

I felt my stomach acids start to bubble as I sat in my car and listened to the radio_**. Fur Elise**_ was playing as I began wondering if we were going to be able to pull this off. I nearly hit my head against the back of my seat when my phone rang.

"Hey Wilson House is out. Cameron's waiting for you with a wheelchair."

"What do you mean out?"

"I gave him a sedative. I can't find Foreman and Chase is in surgery. I don't want to ask his team for help. He'll make their lives a living hell if he suspects they helped out."

"I'll park right in front of the doors."

"No problem I've warned security. If an ambulance comes in Tim will move your car."

"Thanks. I'll be there."

"We'll be waiting." I started my car and drove over to the front entrance. I got out to find Cameron waiting for me right next to the first elevator with the chair. She smiled brightly at me.

"Welcome back Dr. Wilson."

"Back?"

"Dr. Cuddy gave us a heads up. Amazingly no one has tipped off House. House is really out of it because he hasn't sniffed out any plot whatsoever."

"When did she tell you guys?"

"Last night. She e-mailed everybody on the staff except House and his current staff. Nurse Brenda added an attachment threatening to find mystery clinic hours to anyone who gives House a hint of what's going on."

"No body has huh?"

"Have you ever been warned by Nurse Brenda?" I had to smile at that one. Yeah, no one wants to be on Nurse Brenda's bad side, even House goes out of his way to make her happy. Make no mistake that woman could be diabolical and let's face it she runs things when Cuddy's away.

"Not since I first arrived and tried to pull that 'I'm a doctor, you're a nurse' crap with her. She sent me home with my tail tucked in between my legs on the very first day. I know better than to irritate her universe."

"See?" We smiled and Nurse Brenda crossed our path while we waited for the elevator. She seemed to study me for a moment.

"Dr. Cameron, Dr. Peterson needs your help in exam room six. Dr. Wilson I have about forty clinic files for you to complete for Dr. House. I'll expect them three days after you come back from your trip with Dr. House. I hope you enjoyed your small vacation now it's back to work."

"Yes madam." I saluted her as Cameron took off to go find Peterson.

"No more running away from home, got it? Next time I'll track you down."

"Yes madam." I replied sheepishly as I realized I was nervously digging the tip of my shoe into the tile-like a child being reprimanded by their parents. Oddly enough I felt…happy.

"Good, now I'll be able to get some work done around here without having to worry about Dr. House misbehaving out of his norm."

"Yes madam."

"I'll expect to have the wheelchair back in twenty minutes." I nodded and practically jumped into the elevator when it opened. I heard someone chuckle and then Nurse Brenda order them to clean out the supply closet. The chuckling stopped as I heard footsteps rushing away from the elevator's general vicinity.

I smiled-they have obviously crossed paths with Nurse Brenda and felt the sting of her bite.

My smile soon faded when the elevator stopped on my old floor. For a brief moment I felt my knees stiffen and then they must have liquefied, because I could have sworn they disappeared. I felt lost suddenly. I looked around the small space wondering if I could keep it moving some how.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cuddy as she motioned me to come to House's office. I froze up and could no longer move. I saw her frown at me as she motioned me forward again. I was suddenly terrified. I watched helplessly as she dialed someone.

What felt like a lifetime later, Nurse Brenda was back in my field of vision.

"Wilson? It's against hospital policy to hold up an elevator this long." I focused on her and felt my blood rush to my feet.

"I can't see him. I'm not ready." I pleaded. She frowned at me and hit the emergency button as the bell began to ring. She stepped into the elevator as the doors closed.

"Is there a problem with the elevator?" A male voice demanded from somewhere above my head. I watched as Nurse Brenda hit the call button.

"Mitch this is Nurse Brenda…."

"Yes madam?"

"This elevator is currently off limits don't let anyone summon this thing until I tell you it's clear. I have a small problem in here."

"Do I need to contact someone madam?"

"No, I've got it under control."

"Okay." The intercom went off as she focused on me.

"What's wrong Wilson?"

"I can't see him."

"Why not? As far as I know he's out like a light."

"But he'll wake up."

"By then you two will be on the road."

"Exactly." She sighed and studied me once again.

"Are you happy Wilson?" Before I could think of an answer she cut me off. "Let me spare you the effort of coming up with a convincing lie. I can see you are miserable, I can see House is miserable. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put one and one together. Go get House into your car and get him to his father's wake. If you can only focus on one thing focus on that."

"But he'll give me hell."

"And that's new? Why do you think we all keep an eye on him? It's not for his sparkling personality."

"But…."

"If he's determined not to go, he'll hitchhike back home. I can bet money he'll go just to spend time with you. He has missed you. Believe me I know."

"How?" I winced at how soft my voice came out.

"He's given me those forty files just last week." Amazed I studied her expression very carefully.

"He saw forty clinic patient's last week?"

"Yes and spent an hour with each patient." House put in forty hours in clinic? That was definitely abnormal. "As much as Cuddy and I want him to complete his clinic hours, I don't want him to do his entire year worth in two months. I don't like his paperwork that much. I actually saw him fill out some of it on Tuesday." House was actually filling out his paperwork? Things were really bad.

"Okay. I'll get him into the car."

"Good. I'll see you later and you now have ten minutes to return the wheelchair." I nodded as she pushed the open button and walked out. I followed a few seconds later and rolled my way down to House's office. Cuddy smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for coming."

"I'm sorry but I have to try to stop him from putting in his clinic hours or doing paperwork." I mumbled as she pulled away. She gave me a wavering smile.

"I don't mind. Nurse Brenda's threatened to scalp us all if House gave her anymore of his files semi-completed." I smiled weakly at her and inhaled deeply. I opened House's door and focused on the figure on the floor. Cuddy had somehow managed to roll him onto his left side and he had his back towards us.

Before I could over analyze my actions too much, I walked in and deposited the chair near him. I watched as his torso moved with each breath he took. I heard the door close shut and then I heard Cuddy's heels click away from the door.

I knelt down and my fingers automatically went to the side of his neck to feel for a pulse. I glanced at my watch and counted as I felt his strong pulse underneath my fingertips. His heartbeat was within a normal range. I sighed and sat back on my heels to just take in the fact I was back in his office.

I let my eyes take him in. He seemed to have lost some weight. Not that he can afford to lose that much more weight and still be considered healthy. His hair had not gotten any more salt in it but his beard had. I softly ran my fingers across his face greedy for physical contact. I continued my exploration in an unhurried pace as my questioning fingertips searched for any sign of damage.

When I was finally satisfied that he was okay I gently brushed his beard into a uniform downward direction before I got the courage to touch his lips. They were moist and pliable under my fingertip. _God I wanted to kiss him_. I shot straight up when I realized that thought had crossed my mind again. First sex and now I want to kiss him? I needed to get my irrational emotions under control before I acted on them on an impulse.

I managed to get House into the chair without too much difficulty and draped my doctor's coat over his chest as I took one last glance at his office. I noticed his cell phone on his desk. I picked it up and scanned through his phonebook menu. I smiled as I realized he had his mom in his phone directory as 'MOM.' Yeah, this was a sign that the guy I first met was still lurking somewhere underneath that seeming uncaring asshole personae I've come to accept. I hit send.

"Gregory?"

"Hello Mrs. House."

"Jimmy?"

"Yes madam." I heard her sigh.

"Have you managed to talk my stubborn son into coming?"

"Well we haven't managed to talk yet but we're on our way."

"What? How is that possible? Are you coming with him?"

"Yes madam. He's been given a weak sedative and I'm on my way to shovel him into my car. He should be out of it for about an hour or so." I heard her sigh which sounded quite resolute.

"My son is quite a stubborn one isn't he?"

"Yes but I wouldn't want to know him any other way." I reassured her as I pushed House out of his office. I heard her laugh softly.

"I've never known him any other way James. Of course you know he'll give you a hard time when he comes to?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, I'll get him there no matter how much he tries to annoy me. I promise you that."

"Knowing him he'll do anything to make you guys late. I'll hold the ceremony until he gets here."

"Are you sure Mrs. House?"

"Living with these two stubborn men for a the majority of my life has taught me to be just as stubborn otherwise I would have never gotten anything done around my house. No funeral director is going to manage to rush me along until I feel good and ready to proceed James. You can be sure of that. I want my son to deliver his father's eulogy and damn it it's going to get done." I smiled recognizing much of House's attitude in her.

"Yes madam."

"Good I'll see you boys in a few hours. I want my son to stay here this weekend. Is that all right with you? I mean it's not going to interfere with your work schedule anymore than I already have?"

"Mrs. House my calendar is always clear for you."

"Good I'll see you boys later. Good bye James."

"Good bye Mrs. House." I hung up and wheeled House into the elevator.

I noticed Foreman standing by the ER's front desk nodding as Nurse Brenda continued pointing out things on some chart. She glanced up and noticed House underneath my coat. She gestured our way and Foreman glanced towards us. He saw House and rolled his eyes but he came towards us.

"I don't believe he fell for Cuddy's ploy."

"Yeah like Humpty Dumpy." He smiled as he followed me to my car.

"I guess I'll have to take over his massive clinic paperwork?"

"Nope. As part of my punishment for running away from home, Nurse Brenda is having me do it."

"Oh you irked her huh?"

"More like mildly annoyed her. Had I irked her she would have given me student tours to do." Foreman seemed to think it over.

"When's her birthday?" I smiled as we slid House's limp body into my car.

"Ask Cuddy." I advised as I left House with Foreman and pushed the wheelchair back into Nurse Brenda's domain. As promised there were four cotton hospital bags full of files waiting for me. I read my name on a sticky and loaded them up on my arm. I waved down Nurse Brenda and she nodded as she noticed the bags on my arm. I tossed them into the trunk. Foreman took a peek and noticed all the strange things in my trunk.

"Are you taking a fishing trip with a broken fishing pole?" He asked as he picked up the metal contraption out of my trunk.

"I have to be prepared for anything. This is House I'm dealing with remember?" He smiled and put it back.

"Do you think you have enough bandages?"

"Yeah, can I con you out of some more sedatives though?"

"For him or you?"

"Me." He smiled and walked back inside. I got into the car and drove after I made sure I had seven copies of the map and directions Mrs. House gave me. I sent up a small prayer and eased into traffic with House sound asleep next to me.

To Be Continued.


	3. Shades of Exposure

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Title: "Beethoven's Damnation"

Owned by David Shore

Written by Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: All the following mentioned characters are copyrighted by David Shore, so they are his babies. He managed to sell the television idea to Fox Network after talking to Heel-Toe, Bad Hat Harry and Z Shore Productions. USA Network came along and offered money for syndication rights, which they received.

Author's Note- I'm not in the equation so that's why the disclaimers are here. Oh if you haven't seen "Birthmarks" I recommend you catch it either when it re-runs on cable or see if you can download entire episodes on the net. I don't know if it's available on the net but it's possible. I like watching my episodes on Tuesday nights on Fox so I don't do episode watching on the net. Why am I recommending you watch "Birthmarks" first? Well this piece depends heavily on what happens in "Birthmarks" so you might want to catch it. I'm going to jump to the end of the episode with the bottle-throwing scene; I see no point in rehashing the episode here so I'm not going to. Thanks. As always, please read and review. It feeds my starved ego. (Psst…I made up the only address in this spec. It has no actual existence as far as I know and if it does exist, it does not co-exist in the world of "House, MD." Thanks.)

Rated R for AC, AL, AS and possibly SSC later on. You've been forewarned.

Word Count: 1,381

(Wilson, House)

Chapter Three: Shades of Exposure

The sound of scattering glass filled my ears as I watched the window break. A few drops of liquid splashed onto my face as I took a step back. I watched as the amber liquid dripped onto the reposed in the open casket right below the window.

I glanced at my traitorous hand and looked back up at House for some reason. He was grinning at me like an idiot.

"I'm not bored yet." I heard footsteps rushing towards us but I could not look in any direction except up from House's victorious smile.

"House?" I whispered as I heard doors opening nearby. He came towards me and I felt my stomach tighten as I stared hopelessly into his blue eyes. I needed him to offer me some reason why. I needed him to justify my actions for me because my muddled brain couldn't do anything at the moment-except remember how to breathe and how much I loved this man.

"Excuse me but what happened out here?" Someone asked and House glanced over his shoulder. Feeling beyond idiotic I followed his gaze. A short, slightly overweight man in a black suit stood only a few feet away. I was able to focus on his short curly brown hair that was starting to show some gray in places and that was about it.

"We were having a productive conversation and you?" House bit out. I closed my eyes and tried to defuse what come become a worse mess than it already was.

"I'm so sorry. I'll replace the window." I offered as House took another step closer to me.

"The hell you will." He whispered.

"Shut up House. It's only fair, I damaged property." I mumbled.

"Nope. This one's on me." He pulled out his debit card and let the edge brush against my forearm briefly before he turned to the director. "So how much for the colored glass?" With the grace of a magician he maneuvered the director into one of the adjacent offices as I stood there trembling.

I nearly jumped when I felt Blythe's gentle hand on my bicep. I focused on her and tried to say something understandable.

"Can I ask you for another favor James?" Maybe it was a secret power owned by all mothers but I found myself nodding at her. She held a single key out at me. I took it and waited for an explanation for its appearance. "I'm going to go with my sister-in-law for the night. She's going to run the show for me and I really don't want to leave her alone. Can you take Greg home for me? He's bound to get into the liquor cabinet if I leave him to his own devices and I can't deal with him being drunk right now. Take him home for me."

"You don't want him to accompany you to the rest of the funeral?" I asked stupidly.

"No. He has already done more than I ever expected him to. I appreciate the fact that he's here; he doesn't need to be here for the rest of it. He'll be impossible to live with if I forced him to go to the rest of this. I think the military service will push him to be more rebellious. I don't think you want that, do you? I know I don't." _Did I want that_? Rationally I didn't but a small part of me wanted it more than I was willing to admit to myself. I nodded at her and took the key. "There's food in the fridge. There are clean sheets in the guest bedroom and his room. I'll see you later on dear." I could have sworn I saw her wink at me but it was so fleeting I could have been mistaken.

I had managed to take a few steps towards the funeral parlor's offices when I heard the familiar lopsided gait of a step, cane and then step. I froze in my spot and watched as House slipped his free hand into his coat pocket. I saw him move his hand long enough for me to realize that he was checking on the DNA stick. I frowned and met him half way. I grabbed his elbow and squeezed until he let the vial go and remove his hand from his pocket.

"I can't believe you did that! I'm grateful no one noticed what you did! You would have broken your mother's heart." I seethed quietly through clinched teeth.

"I can't do that Wil he already shattered that long before I was walking." He sighed softly and looked at the open doors that lead back inside to Mr. House's viewing.

"Your mom gave you a free pass for the rest of it. I don't feel right taking you away but…." I whispered and waited for him to tell me what he wanted to do.

"She's right. I would only taint the rest of it."

"House." I sighed unable to keep the wounded sound out of my voice. He looked back at me. His blue eyes were clouded over and his face was pinched in a rare expression of genuine agony.

"Wilson I left home as soon as I legally could, not that I was home that often anyway. When I became a teenager I was only home when she demanded I'd be home. There was peace after dinner was done and I washed dishes for the night.

"I'm sure he bitched to his buddies about what an ungrateful son I was. I'm sure anyone that actually knew him is still reeling from the fact that I actually showed up for the eulogy. Let's go." He sighed.

"Go where?" I asked as we began walking towards the front entrance doors. His shoulders drooped ever so slightly and there was a slight hitch in his step.

"Home?" His voice had a defeated air to it. I felt the emotional dagger shred a healthy chunk out of my heart with that one word.

I gently touched his arm and he glanced my way. I opened my palm and showed him the key his mother gave me. He looked at it and then at me. I saw the confusion in his eyes. Caught unprepared I stuttered like a kid asking a girl out for the first time. "Your mom gave me…shit…she said this…damn it." I exhaled deeply and dragged my free hand through my hair.

Without a word he took the key from me and let his fingers brush mine for a moment longer than necessary.

"1523 Jonas Street. I'll show you the way." I could have sworn I heard a bit of hope in his voice and dare I hope happiness?

To Be Continued.


	4. Death by Moonlight Sonata

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Title: Beethoven's Damnation

Author: Aquarius Seth

Owner: David Shore

Disclaimers: Again, Mr. Shore, Fox and USA Networks, Heel-Toe, Z Shore and Bad Hat Harry Productions have all the rights. I'm just retaining my sanity for another day and I am making zilch in the form of money profits, thank you very much.

Rated R for AL, AC, V and SSC. BIG WARNING— Disturbing abusive scenes are in this piece and are mostly about House's punishments as a child under his parent care. [I swear I'll keep them short but they are still here so if it really gets under your skin PLEASE feel free to skip on ahead. If you are under age SEE YA!]

Word Count: 5,289

(Wilson, House)

Chapter Four: Death by _**Moonlight Sonata**_

When we finally arrived, I saw House visibly tense up as I parked in front of the house. Feeling completely helpless to ease his mind I kept the car running. I noticed the death grip he had on his cane but he opened the door.

"I can slid the key under the door House. We don't have to go in." I offered. Hell at that point I was willing to mail Blythe her key back.

"No. He's dead Wilson. He can't bother me anymore." I flinched at the rage in his tone. He didn't slam the door shut but I wished he had. I turned off the car and was surprised to see him waiting at the trunk of the car. "I need to get the bag in the trunk." Cold, precise. I shivered involuntarily and went to go open the trunk. He slid the DNA sample into his shaving kit bag and left it behind as he hauled his duffel bag out.

"House we don't have to…."

"Yes we do." Feeling at a lost I got my bag and closed the trunk of the car. I dutifully followed him up the stairs and waited a couple paces away as he studied the front door. "I never imagined I'd ever be back here this soon." He mumbled under his breath but slid the key into the lock. He exhaled slowly and opened the door. House hesitated ever so slightly and for a second I saw uncertainty cross his face. "Had my mother passed away first I would have never come back. I would have let him deal with everything in his efficient manner. Hell he would have packed her things up in alphabetical order and mailed them to my aunt within hours of her death. He would have left me completely out of the process. Not that he included me in anything, unless, he wanted something to hold over my mother's head." I swallowed nervously as I followed him inside through the threshold of his own hell.

"House he couldn't have been that bad." I offered trying to stop this tirade. I knew it had backfired when he dropped his bag and directed his furious gaze my way. He had clinched his fists and I could see his body trembling and straining with anger. He licked his lips and I flinched under his unwavering gaze.

"You didn't know the bastard did you? God, do you think he ever let my mom forget she got pregnant and screwed up his dreams of freedom? He was never at fault for the pregnancy-it was always her fault."

"Surely he never said that." I mumbled. I winced at House's bitter laughter and took a step back when his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Ah my naïve little Wonder Boy. Do you want to believe that everyone grew up in happy unbroken homes? Do you know the unbearable suffering that goes into making that scenario appear to be real?" His eyes narrowed and a vile smile crossed his lips. "Let me offer you the grand tour of the Garden of Eden!" Panicking I tried to stay in my spot but I stumbled along when he pulled me behind him.

"House please." I pleaded. With a firm cough he waved his cane in a sarcastic mockery of a magician showing the audience that there was nothing up his sleeves.

"There are so many glorious little stories to be told in this tour of House Manor but in the interest of time I'll only dwell on the highlights." He pointed at the stairs to the left of us. "We'll start there."

"House please, don't." I whispered feeling my stomach knot onto itself.

"Do you see the third stair there?" Unable to stop myself I looked. "That step and my ass became very well aquatinted when he shoved me down the steps during one of his drinking binges. I almost broke my nose on the foray on impact." I struggled to keep the shot of bile down as the image burst into my mind. "I was only seven at the time. Mom and I spent the night at the hospital until he was sober enough to go get us. The medical doctors didn't report it because he was their superior officer."

"House."

"Let's continue shall we?" He spun me around and dragged me back across the house. He stopped in the middle of the living room. "Many family bonding moments happened in here. He got home after being reprimanded by a superior officer and damn near took the skin off my thighs with his belt, after he got a phone call from one of my teachers wondering why he had forgotten to sign a permission slip for me to go to the zoo. I didn't have the heart to tell her he had lost himself in bars for that entire week. He thought I had forged his signature on it. Well at least that was the explanation he gave the school nurse after the teacher sent me to the nurse's office once she noticed how I couldn't sit down the next day. Again no reports, who could we report it to?" Tears stun at my eyes and I tried to hold them back. House glared at me and then dragged me to the window facing the street. "I spent an entire night standing here buck naked when I pissed in my pants one night." The hard edge in his voice was wavering and I tried my best to make this stop.

"Please stop…Greg there's nothing he can do to you now." I pleaded but it wasn't enough.

"Let's move on into the kitchen shall we?" I tried to stop him but he was not ready to stop yet. He did not pull me with as much force but I still followed. He flipped on the light switch and my eyes automatically shut to readjust to the light change. "I already told you how annoyed he got if I was late for dinner right?" I nodded hoping to avoid this section of hell-no such luck. I looked around at the cheery sunshine yellow paint and the white daisies that covered the wall. There was a sunflower clock on the far wall and a sturdy oak wood four-chair dining table in the center of the room. Only two salt and pepper shakers decorated the table. A stack of precisely folded napkins was waiting on the edge of the China cabinet, on the right side of the room-it seemed so odd to me. "When I was ten I made the mistake of mentioning to my mother that my mashed potatoes had gone cold. Like most kids it was out of my mouth before I could censor it. Within half a second of the last syllable escaping my lips he lunged across the table grabbed my tee shirt and shoved my head into the oven. The only reason he didn't turn it on was because he was threatening my mother that he would."

"God, why didn't she leave him?" I moaned.

"We were in Germany at the time. We were not allowed off base for any reason. He brought the stove with us as a keepsake." I choked on my next breath and just let the tears flow. I could no longer stop my body from shaking. I felt the trembling in his hands but he tightened his hold on me. I could swear I was going to have bruises around my neck and shoulders from how hard he was holding on to my shirt. "Let's go upstairs shall we?" Again the cordial host tone.

I stumbled along as we made our less than graceful way up the stairs. He stopped at the top and pointed to the room directly in front of us. "Parents' room, mine." He barked as he used his cane to point out the room right next to it. "Spare bedroom next to that. He kept his service revolver in there." I winced as he led me passed the master bedroom to his room. "He strung me up by the wrists with his belt to the shower curtain rod one night just to make my mother cry." He simply stated with a nod to the master bedroom.

He finally let me go right outside his bedroom door. I automatically wrapped my arms around my chest as if I could ward off the horror he was going to disclose to me next. He opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. I forced my suddenly numb feet to follow.

"Many Friday nights into Saturday mornings he would come home as drunk as skunk and stumble into their bedroom. If my mom tried to talk to him about his drinking, he'd tell her if she didn't like it she could take her whore ass and bastard kid and go fucking die for all he cared. He was feeding the 'little bastard' wasn't he?" The pain was undeniable in his whisper soft voice.

"Greg?" I pleaded needing physical contact. I reached for him but he pushed me away.

"I don't need your sympathy Wilson." The calculating host was back in charge but I wasn't going to let him hold on to that-not anymore.

"But I need yours." I whispered into his neck as I wrapped my arms around his narrow hips.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." He demanded and tried to break free. I actually thanked God for his leg because he was not able to get enough leverage to do it.

I managed to grasp the short ends of the hair at the back of his skull and turn his face far enough to the right for my lips to brush against his. He was shaking again. I moaned and pulled away ever so slightly.

I had screwed up. I kissed him at the wrong time. God only knows what's going on in his mind. He probably thinks I did it because I wanted to shut him up or worse-score some sort of twisted power play point. Before I could think of anything semi-language like- rationality was beyond my capabilities since the moment I walked into this house-the sound of the first scales of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata Opera 27_ came through the open window.

I shivered and tried to take a step away from him.

He blindsided me when he pulled me back up and forced a brutal kiss on my trembling lips. His fingers dug into my triceps for a painful second before softening. I re-wrapped my arms around his waist and held on to him. I let my mouth fall open before I fully thought it through and I sighed into his mouth when his warm tongue slipped passed my numb lips and into my mouth.

I gasped but let my fingers wander up his back. The taunt muscles underneath began to slowly loosen up as my fingertips brushed across his skin. A delicious shiver of anticipation slowly made its way up my spine but I kept myself in check. I allowed my fingers to lightly brush against his neck. I wanted to let them wander back down but I was afraid he would push me away so I reveled in what he offered me.

I knew it was more than enough but I also knew I was starving for anything else he might want to share with me. I would not deny him a thing, not that I ever could deny him much of anything.

So I took the step back when he gave me a small push. I broke the kiss and tried to savor the last remnants of his taste with an even steady swipe of my tongue.

"Wilson?" The questioning lift in how he whispered my name had me snapping my gaze immediately to his face. I understood even expected the confusion in his eyes. I searched for any signs of anger but they were not there. Instead I watched as his blue eyes darkened in what I soon recognized as desire. I did the only thing I could do, I pulled him back into a loose embrace and kissed those luscious lips again.

My first thought was to push this for as long as I could but then I had an enlightened moment.

I could not direct this, nor did I really want to. He had to be the one to lead me on this strange new path. Suddenly I recalled myself telling him that I was the one in charge of our relationship after that patient with the blood thickening disease pointed me out as the dominate force between us. God knows I had proven that guy right. I had changed our relationship by dating Amber. I was the one that severed our friendship afterwards; I was the one that resurrected it, sort of. I was the only one that could talk him into rehab. Had he really wanted to he could have told me to go to hell once he woke up from the sedative Cuddy gave him yesterday.

I didn't want to be the alpha male anymore, not when it comes to sex. Never sex. When I realized that, I let out a pleading moan and nearly stopped breathing, when he pulled me tighter against him in a possessive manner. I stopped kissing him and let him take over. I moaned into his mouth and arched up into his torso even as he walked me back towards the bed.

As soon as my calves hit the mattress side I let my body go completely limp in his arms. He broke the kiss off and we both struggled to get our breathing back to normal.

"I have to ask, James did that moan mean what I thought it meant?" The vulnerability in his voice ripped at my heart.

"I'm only going to say this once House." I paused to swallow and to think out my phrasing carefully. "I have freely and willingly accepted the…." I had to stop the think of a word that was not as harsh sounding as "job" or "task." "Occasional vacancy as your resident conscious and morale reminder. I'm happy there. I don't want to be the one in charge of our lovemaking." He opened his mouth as to protest my choice of words but I cut him off. "Come on you and I both know no matter how raw our actions may get in and out of the sack, it will never just be sex between us. That's why you and I have danced around this part like damn ballerinas on fucking speed." I gently pushed him a step back and waited.

He had to be the one to change our relationship this time. He had to make the decision of becoming my lover or not. When he did not reach for me, I felt a sudden burst of pain in my chest but I kept my body completely relaxed.

God, he had just wanted to be comforted and had lost himself in the moment. I had jumped to an insane conclusion and just blurted out the most private desire I have ever had. Fuck. Way to go Jimmy-fucked this one up, big time.

Unable to come up with any sort of apology or words for that matter; I eased my way around him. I think I mumbled some sort of sound and headed towards the door. I was congratulating myself for not falling apart when I felt those callused fingertips grasp my wrist in a strong but breakable hold. I stopped but refused to turn towards him.

"Don't leave me alone here please." The pain and desperation in his voice had tremors shooting up and down my neck to my feet in mere milliseconds. _Oh God, what the hell do I do now?_

I forced myself to think. I had to slow whatever this was down. I had to fully understand what he was asking of me and I had to explain what I needed from him. I tugged lightly at my wrist and he let it go. He turned away from me as I looked out the window. He was now studying the opposite wall with all the fascination of a brand new puzzle.

"I won't lie to you and say I don't want to become your lover. I do. I've wanted it since the moment I met you. I thought the world was going to come to an end that day you jokingly suggested we take a weekend getaway in the mountains together."

"It wasn't a joke." He quickly inserted. "Why do you think I…?" He stopped and I glanced towards him. His eyes were still focused on that wall.

"You?" I offered when he did not finish his sentence.

"I acted like a complete spoiled brat when she came into the picture? I thought sharing you was going to be safe but it wasn't. I couldn't stand the idea of giving what was mine to her or anyone else for that matter."

"Yours?" I sighed softly as I mused over all the possibilities of the word. _Giving myself completely over to him would give me the greatest adventure of my life. I knew he would never cheat on me or ever purposely hurt me, if he was not trying to score some pain medication. House was as loyal and protective as a golden retriever in every sense of the word. God we could be soul mates._

_I was the only uncertainty in the equation. I was the only one with trust problems and he knows my track record with any of my relationships. I was the one that got needy and clingy. I was the one that would cheat on him if the situation and the opportunity presented itself._

I was the one that wasn't worthy of his love.

"I'm not worth it House. I'm a righteous philandering whore remember? You deserve so much better than me. You do this you're end up hating yourself because you settled. You know my track record. I get bored or angry and I'm on to the next possibility." I gently reminded him. I felt his eyes shift towards me and nearly cringed when they studied my body posture.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not a saint Wilson. I know I have a problem with vicodin. You know I want morphine, you know I'll do anything to get it. You know I'm an asshole and a vindictive jerk. You know how hard it is to even be my friend. I say things and do things that piss people off because I'm the stubborn jerk that always has to have my answers and my way. You know I'll do anything to get what I want. You know I'm just going to make your life more difficult soon enough.

"Yet you're trying to put me up on a pedestal? If I ever was an angel Wilson, my wings got singed off a very long time ago. I'm grateful I still pass as a mammal, human might be too high a goal for me." I winced at his confession but I was not going to let him believe that. Furious I walked back to him and forced him to face me.

"I never want to hear you say that ever again Gregory House. Do you understand me? Next time I'm just going to knock your teeth out got it?" My voice was low and steady and I held onto him in the first firm hold I had managed to pull off all day. When he finally nodded I leaned in and firmly pressed my lips onto his in a reassuring kiss.

My heart nearly leaped into my throat when he wrapped his arms around my ribs and slowly slid down to my waist. I felt the subtle shift in his demeanor and I had to finish what I was planning on saying before I got myself distracted. I inhaled a short painful breath but forced myself to speak. "You are the most human person I know House. It doesn't matter that sometimes I think you're inhumane but you more human than I am. You give your trust unconditionally, you love unconditionally, you live without apologies or regrets-you're as innocent as a child in places where I'm as jaded as an old man near death. Please believe me when I tell you I love you. I do. I love you with all I am. It might not be much but it's there for you." I whispered as I felt him begin to tremble in my arms. I held on as tight as I could as I rested my cheek on his right collarbone.

"You know you deserve a whole man." He muttered and that was it. I inhaled a furious breath and spun him around. He fell backwards onto the bed and I stumbled along with him. I landed on his thigh and he gasped in genuine pain. I purposely rested all of my body weight on his thigh. He inhaled sharply and tried to push me off of him. I caught his chin and squeezed enough for him to focus on me.

"Is there some reason you're not a man?" I asked. He closed his eyes and turned to his left to avoid me. "Answer me! If you're not a man you're the most manliest woman I have ever known, _Butch_." I squeezed his chin again and waited for an answer.

"You deserve a lover that can take his time with you, if you're asking me to become your lover." His voice was low and painfully honest.

"I see. So I should go find some hooker to take my innocence?" I stated. He focused those blue eyes on me and I saw nothing but tormented sorrow on his face.

"You've never…?"

"No. I have gotten and given oral sex to some guy in college. I took him-he never took me. I was thinking about trying out that curiosity after I got divorced the first time. Then I met you. I was a goner the first time I saw you. I knew if I was going to try anal sex with a guy, it was going to be you or I'd die curious." My voice started off in a strong lecturing tone and I realized I was whispering at the end of it.

I could not begin to categorize the myriad of emotions I saw cross his face. In a span of milliseconds I saw House's vast array of emotions, emotions that he never allows the world to see. I eased off his leg and began pushing myself off of him.

"I'm sorry House. I'm so sorry. I'll get you some water." I shifted my body weight to my right side and had begun to roll that way when his arms locked around me. I held still and waited.

"Do you love me?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and caught my first view of a terrified Gregory.

"I love you, I always have and there's a great possibility I'll die loving you. I'd bet money on it." I stated in a firm calm evenly spaced confident tone. He sighed and surprised me by rolling on top of me. I shifted underneath him and groaned in appreciation when he let his body weight rest entirely on top of me. It felt so right.

I opened my mouth to say something about that but when I saw the serenity on his face I knew he had reached the same conclusion I had. I smiled gently at him as he shifted just enough to make me shut my eyes and moan.

"God I hope I don't screw this up." I heard him pray right before I felt his lips on mine again. I offered God my own prayer as I opened my mouth for his warm tongue.

When his tongue slid down my own tongue I moaned and tightened my hold around him. His tongue massaged mine before it dipped into the crevice of my jaw underneath my tongue. I moaned but eased my tongue into his mouth in a hope it would give him more room. I felt his moan against my lips before I actually heard it, as he pulled his tongue back.

My hands clenched around the back of his skull hoping to keep him still. I sighed in appreciation when I felt his tongue rub up against the inside of my teeth. I let my hold relax as he moaned and sank more into the kiss.

I felt a scalding drop of water travel down the side of my right eye and felt it get lost in my hair. I vaguely wondered if that was a tear, if it was, whose was it? I soon lost track of any thought I might have had when House broke off the kiss and began to kiss my throat.

I let my head flop to my left as he tried to get to the skin that covered the back of my neck and upper shoulder blade. I heard him moan in appreciation and gasped as I felt him suck the skin into his mouth even through my shirt. I felt his tongue flick over the center of the skin he had picked out, for a few seconds before he let go ever so briefly. Before I could do anything he had lowered his head again and began sucking firmly at the skin. So firmly it actually hurt but I was not going to push him away. I wanted to be marked his. I pressed at his neck to let him know it was fine by me.

His scent was wonderfully pleasant as I drew in deep breaths of it while he worked on giving me a hickey. I could feel my blood rushing towards that one patch of skin as the pain started to spread up my neck and down my shoulder. I heard one of us moaning and it took me a while to figure out it was me. I felt my dick stir and harden as he managed to arouse me with one simple kiss. If it was not for my suddenly demanding body I would have died a happy man just like that.

However, I moaned in pain when he shifted above me. He let go of the skin that had demanded his full attention and shifted back enough to look at me. I saw a faint smile cross his lips.

"I guess you're ready to move on?" Unable to speak I nodded. "I guess I'll have to come back to that spot in a bit." I opened my mouth to protest but he laid his fingertips against my lips. "I have plenty of other places to explore. I'm terribly curious what it will take for you come for me." I gasped as my eyes automatically shut and I arched my hips into his body. "But first things first. Let's get rid of some of these obstacles." He muttered as he lazily dragged his fingers to the shirt buttons blocking his process. I shivered and loosened my hold on him as I felt his fingertips start working the shirt buttons free.

"May I?" I muttered into his collarbone as I lightly brushed my fingers down his neck to his shirt buttons. He sat up onto my thighs as I opened my eyes and reached up for his buttons. He was focused on my shirt and had begun to pull the tail end of it free from my slacks. I cursed softly as my hands began to shake in anticipation. He stopped and looked up at me. A lazy smile spread across his lips.

"I guess you really do want this huh?" That smug tone had my eyes shutting again and my torso bowing itself into his hands. "I'll finish undressing you in a few moments." I heard his husky voice promise as I felt his fingers slid down my stomach to my fly. I gasped and caught his nimble fingers. "What?" He asked with a slightly breathless tone. I felt my face flush as I tried to gain control of my irregular breathing. "Oh I know what you want." He whispered gently as I felt him move steadily back up my chest. He paused briefly to nip at my nipples before he pressed his tongue against the right side of my neck. I shivered as he firmly licked his way back up to my chin. I drew a short ragged breath only a second or two before his mouth settled back over mine.

I moaned in appreciation as he swept my tongue to the side and continued to explore my mouth. My fingers interlaced themselves behind the base of his skull as his fingers moved defiantly back down to my hips. I felt my hips lift themselves off the bed and I groaned aloud when he pressed them back onto the mattress.

My body cliched in anticipation-when I heard the sound of my zipper being unzipped. House's kiss became more demanding and effectively distracted me from what his hands were doing. I was not aware of him peeling open my pants I only felt his fingertips as they brushed across my boxers to find the slit. I broke off the kiss and held on to him as hard as I could as I waited for his fingers to work their way through the material.

"You are extraordinary you know that right?" He whispered against my lips a half breath before his fingertips touched my straining erection. Only half of my sob was heard because he kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth and my hands went nuts trying to find something to hold onto as my equilibrium disappeared. "Hush, I've got you." He promised as he let his palm rest firmly against my penis. When he began to wrap his fingers around me I suddenly realized I was about to come.

My body jerked itself into a sitting position while I tried to tell him to stop. He hushed me once again and whispered 'please' against my mouth. I gasped as I came.

For what felt like a lifetime I was lost in the sweet haze of aftermath of my orgasm. I did not feel him remove his hand from me. I just felt him tilt me slightly to my left side. Unable to think about anything I rolled over as he directed. I felt him shift enough for him to be laying partially over me. I snuggled back into him and tugged him a little more over me until we found a comfortable spot.

"I need to return the favor after I take a small nap." I muttered into the pillow.

"There's no rush. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and I drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued.


	5. A Promise

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owner: David Shore

Title: "Beethoven's Damnation"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: Alas I do not own "House, MD" or the character mentioned within. That distinction belongs to Mr. D. Shore, Fox Networks, Heel-Toe Productions, Z Shore Productions, Bad Hat Harry Productions, NBC Universal (I believe I caught that one at the end, I could be mistaken) and the syndication rights belong to USA Networks. ALL THE ABOVE-MENTIONED PARTIES ARE THE ONLY ONES MAKING MONEY OFF THIS SERIES.

I am not making any monetary profits off of this. I'm just retaining my sanity and practicing plot lines. Thanks!

Rating R (Just sticking with the flow of my previous chapters here. Thanks.)

Word Count: 1,623

Chapter 5: A Promise

I woke up a little before six the next morning. We had not moved all night. I was still on my left side and House was still precariously perched on my side and hip. He was fast asleep.

He was fast asleep.

He was fast asleep without the aide of pain medication or booze? I gave God my thanks and thought about snuggling back to sleep but before I could, I heard a car pull up.

It was probably Blythe and I did not want her to find me sleeping in her son's bed, with her son. Finding your son in the same bed with another man was not the type of surprise I wanted for any mother-especially after the death of her husband. I gently tucked my pillow in between his thigh and my hip. He moaned and snuggled even closer to me. I bent the pillow into an L shape and quickly slid out from underneath him. I quickly adjusted the pillow and watched as he shifted around but stayed fast asleep.

I raced back down the stairs and collected our bags from the floor. I tossed House's bag just inside his bedroom door and took mine with me inside of the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and took the fastest shower I had ever taken.

I skipped my "routine" and threw on some clothes. I met her and her sister at the foray only a minute or two after the front door opened. I hugged her and her sister and invited them into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"I hope my son behaved himself last night?" Blythe asked as I found the coffee and the creamer next to it.

"Yes. He yelled a bit, cursed a bit longer but he managed to fall asleep." I supplied as I managed to get the coffee going. I found three coffee cups and pulled them down before I heard the shower go on upstairs. I got out another cup and filled the percolator with enough water for eight cups.

"Oh I forgot the donuts Blythe! I left them in the car, I'll be right back." House's aunt got up and hurried out to her car again.

"I could have gone out and gotten them." I sighed after I saw her practically sprint out of the room.

"Her nerves are still jumpy. Just let her be, she'll come down off that nervous high in due time."

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" I asked as I watched the coffee begin to drip. Coffee might not be a good idea.

"After a couple stiff shots of brandy in our coffees, yes some."

"If you need a prescription for sleep aides I can fill out some for you ladies." I offered. She smiled and got up to get some spoons out.

"I'll have Greg check us out first. If he really thinks we'll need them, we'll get them." _Duh, her son is a doctor. He is only the best diagnostician on the East Coast._

"Yes of course. I'm sorry I've over stepped my…." I started.

"Jimmy is like that Mom. That's why he's an oncologist. He likes to help people that are in pain." I turned my head slightly to see House leaning against the doorframe. I never heard the water shut off. I studied him and I realized he wasn't insulting me, he was being completely sincere. "You're going to drop the cup Wil." I looked down at my hands and put the wobbling cup down on the counter before I actually did drop it. "Sit down I'll get the coffee." He directed as his aunt came back inside the house. Blythe directed me to the spoons and I pulled out four and handed each person a spoon.

"How is work James?" Mrs. House asked as I got up to get some paper towels for the donuts.

"Busy." I replied as I counted out four sheets and tore each of them free.

"Has my son actually completed his own paperwork?" She asked as she began stirring some sugar into her coffee. House brought over two more cups of coffee and placed one in front of his aunt and the other one, I assumed was mine. I knew I was right when I watched him sit on the counter top and stir his coffee around.

I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the half and half and some milk before I returned to my seat. I glanced at House as he watched me fully expecting me to give her glowing remarks about his work ethic. I could not help it. I smiled at him and sighed into my coffee cup.

"Actually he has convinced himself he has an allergic reaction to paperwork. That's why I'm so busy. I'm not treating patients, I'm too busy trying to finish off all the mountains of paperwork he refuses to fill out." Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he put his coffee down and slid off the counter top. "Let's not even discuss his clinic hours. The world can come to an end and he…." He slid his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. I watched in shock when he lowered his head and kissed me on the lips. I felt my face flush and I could only imagine my skin was a bright red. He let my chin go when he ended the kiss and slid his forearm down to my neck. He then put my head in a headlock and tugged lightly. I stood up as he began limping towards the exit.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to explain to Jimmy here when he's supposed to flaunt the number of patients I've been able to save that no one else can and not focus on the negative aspects of my career." I stumbled behind him as he dragged me out of the kitchen. He kept me in the headlock until we were in the hallway a bit of distance away from the kitchen. He let me go and caught me against the wall.

"I can't believe you did that House!" I scolded but I knew it was pointless. He was flashing me his devilish smile and I knew I had lost this one before it even started.

"What did you expect me to do? Make a speech about it?" I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why did you sneak out of my bed this morning?" He asked.

"I didn't sneak out. I got up to get a shower."

"If you hadn't sneaked off I would have woken you up with a…." He leaned back in and licked my lips and cupped my crotch at the same time. I moaned, as his meaning was crystal clear.

"House…." I started.

"If my memory still serves me, I remember you telling me that I was the one in charge of our sex life. Am I right?" He asked and I slowly nodded unsure of where he was going with this. "If that's the case, I get to have you whenever and where ever I want right?" I gasped and his blue eyes drilled into me with a strange mixture of demand and fear.

"Yes." I whispered as he began to slowly trace my dick with firm fingertips. He licked my ear and I shuddered in his hold.

"What do you want from me James?" He asked as if he was already solving the question even as he asked it.

"I don't know." I sighed softly into his neck.

"Do you want me to dominate you Wilson?" I vaguely felt my knees buckle from under me. I closed my eyes as I felt my blood rushing in every direction at once-or at least it felt like that.

"Oh my…." I began but he cupped me once again and I could no longer speak.

"Do you want me to dominate you? Answer the question." He squeezed me firmly in his palm as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Yes…Master." I offered wondering if he would actually agree to it. He let go of my crotch and gently slid both hands to my chin.

Before I was aware of what he wanted he had lowered his lips towards mine again and gave me the gentlest kiss I think I ever had. I sighed into his mouth and returned the kiss with the exact same softness. When I moaned he broke off the kiss and gave me a short light kiss before he pulled away.

"I'll never hurt you, I promise." His voice was firm and clear. I just nodded and felt his callused fingers brush my hair behind my ear. "Let's go have breakfast." Just like that the moment ended as he clasped my hand and led me back into the kitchen. "Hey Mom you need to have some of Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes. They are the only reason the kitchen was invented."

To Be Continued.


	6. To The East Shore and Where the Four Win

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owner: David Shore

Title: "Beethoven's Damnation"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. D. Shore, Z Shore Productions, Bad Hat Harry Productions, Heel-Toe Productions, Fox Networks and USA Networks have all the rights and leases to the show. They are the only ones making money off of the show.

I can't stress it enough; I'm not sane enough to be offered a job by these companies so I'm definitely not making any money off of this. This is for fun, stress relief and a sanity check for me. Why sanity? Try substitute teaching for six years and tell me if I qualify as sane. Most states would have me locked up in the crazy house by now.

Rated R just because it saves the board people and I the hassle of trying to categorize any section of this spec in another category. Thanks. Oops, this section deserves an R rating. There is AL, AC and SSC in this spec.

Word Count: 2,884

(Wilson, House)

Chapter Six: To The East Shore and Where The Four Winds Blow

After we had left Blythe's house, the trip on the way back to House's apartment was oddly silent. I didn't comment on House's obsession with the radio as he continued to scan the stations. In the end he gave up on the radio and searched for my CD collection.

"You do have anything in here besides musicals to "B" rated slash films?" He grumbled as he skimmed past some very good artists. I sighed knowing I had a strong collection of good artists in my collection. I thought he would have been happy to see some jazz collections, some blues and classic rock CDs in there. I heard him finally sigh towards the end, as he seemed to find something he approved of. "Finally! There's hope for the Wonder Boy yet." I glanced over to find that he pulled the soundtrack to _Amadeus_ out. I wanted to comment on it but he just popped it in before I could say much. I had no problem listening as he skipped to the music scoring Leopold's ghost.

I shivered slightly and he noticed.

"Does it bother you?" He asked as he studied the CD case with apparent interest.

It took everything I had to stop myself from saying, "_Gee no. You just skipped ahead to the song that scored the first concert Mozart performed after his father's death and Salieri gets consumed by his own jealousy and goes insane. Besides that, no it doesn't bother me!" _"No." He glanced over at me and studied me with that I-know-you're-lying look. "Okay, it's a little…uncomfortable."

"I guess you've watched the movie recently?"

"Not recently but I remember it." I said as I pulled over to a rest stop. He glanced up.

"Break time already?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He took the keys out of the ignition as I shut it off. I didn't comment on it until he stepped out of the car with me. I lifted an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

"You're body isn't the only one with needs." I shrugged my shoulders and walked ahead of him to the bathroom. Once quick glance around proved me right, it was empty and there weren't any cars nearby. I leaned against the wall and pulled out my wallet.

I pulled out a condom and shook my head. I couldn't believe I was going to pull a George Michael in New Jersey. I smiled a little thinking I'd completely catch House off guard.

Besides a little payback for that episode at his mom's house was called for. I slipped my wallet back into my back pocket and looked for a semi-clean spot to kneel down in. Before I could find one I thought was really clean, he walked in.

Following through on sheer adrenaline I pushed him against the closed bathroom door and quickly licked his lips before I dropped to my knees.

"Wilson?" House gasped as I gently nuzzled his cock with the tip of my nose. I looked up at him and smiled wickedly at him. I offered him the condom as I pressed my tongue against his fly. "Oh fuck." I heard him moan as he crumpled the condom packet in his left hand.

His fingers combed through my hair once before they grasped a fistful of hair each and held me in place. I moaned in appreciation before I tried to catch the zipper pull in between my teeth. It took a few clumsy tries but I finally did manage to pull the zipper down with my teeth. I had to take my time because that damned little piece of metal was always threatening to slip out from in between my teeth. However it did serve a greater purpose, it made House squirm and pant in my hold.

After a few minutes of trying to undo his fly with only my mouth I growled in frustration and pulled his jeans and boxers down and out of my way. I wanted to get his undivided attention so I licked his tip and pulled away. He looked down at me and those blue eyes almost had me going for his cock again. Almost, we needed to get something straight right now.

"I'm yours House. I'll do whatever you ask of me. I'll try to ease off the vicodin argument but I'm not going to stop asking you to go to rehab. You know how I feel about that. All I ask is that we respect each other in bed." I waited for his reply, which took a while. I looked up and saw him struggle to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I know that Wilson. Our private life is separate from work and rehab fights right? We won't use sex as ammunition. I promise." I nodded and opened my mouth. "Wait aren't you going to let me slid the condom on?" He asked as he offered me the packet.

"Have you been tested?" I asked as I took it from him.

"Yeah, I'm clean and you?"

"I'm clean. Can I taste you without the condom first? All my wives complained about the taste of rubber." I didn't want to mention my ex-wives but he had to know what I was basing my facts on. He seemed to think about it for a minute or two.

"Okay but the condom gets on, got it?" I nodded and cupped his balls in my hand. "Oh jeez." I heard him hiss as I gently rubbed the edge of my thumbnail in between his balls. They were warm in my hands as I gently began to massage them with my palm. "You've got to hurry I won't last if you keep this pace up." House rushed out as I watched him rest his head against the door.

I smiled briefly as I slowed down even further. He moaned and I felt his body begin to tremble. I let him go long enough to ease his right tennis shoe off and pull the jean leg completely off his right leg. I heard him inhale sharply and I felt him tensing his body, oh yeah, he wasn't prepared for this.

"I don't care about the scar House, I want to have full access to what is going to be mine." I stated clearly as I lifted his leg and slid my torso underneath his thigh. He scooted towards me a little bit so he could rest his thigh against my left shoulder and collarbone. I gently ran my hand up the side of his hip in appreciation.

I let my head tilt to my right as I watched his dick pulse as blood rushed towards it. Unable to help myself I gently rubbed my cheek against the tip. I heard him gasp as I inhaled the scent of his inner thigh skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" As sappy as I knew it was going to sound I couldn't come up with a better way to phrase what I was doing.

"I'm making a memory. In order for you to have clear memories, you need to use all five senses-smell, sight, sound, touch and most important of all taste." I slid my other hand up to his hip and pushed him against the door. I gently brushed my fingertips against his skin feeling the smooth flow of skin from his bony hips, down his butt a little and to the skin behind his thighs. His skin was soft to the touch, even with his skin goose bumping under my fingers. I felt him shutter as I took another deep breath of air closer to his crotch.

I watched and felt his balls tense in my hands when I let my fingers return to cup them. I felt them pulse slightly in my hands as I concentrated on his ragged breathing. "One of these days I'm going to listen to you pant as I give you a hand job but for right now…." I dipped down a little bit more and gently touched his tip with my tongue. I felt him jerk up and heard him inhale a shocked breath of air. I gently cupped his dick with my left hand and felt it pulse in my hand.

"Oh please! What are you…?" House stopped and I heard him inhale a short awkward breath before I slowly tightened my fist around him. I slowly ran my tongue around his tip and I felt his pelvis as it hit my cheekbone. I sighed ever so softly knowing there was no way I could take my time with him this time. He was about to let go of his control and I was not going to hold on to mine.

I did satisfy my curiosity and tugged at his tip only to taste the salty slightly bitter taste of his pre-cum. I now knew I had to lower his salt and acidic foods ever so slightly. I heard him groan and I ripped the condom package open.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He whined as my hands began to tremble. I had just slipped the rubber around his tip when I realized it was crooked. I pulled it back off and heard him hiss in frustration. His fingers flexed in my hair and his fingertips dug into my skull. I had to take a breath but it didn't stop my hands from trembling.

"Shit." I whispered as I imagined my trembling hands tearing the damned thing as I forced it around House. I felt my dick stir in sympathy as I gave up. I caught one rolled section of it between my teeth and used my right hand to hold House's dick still. I lifted my left hand underneath House's dick and somehow managed to ease the condom on him without tearing it.

Once I had eased the flimsy piece of latex around him I glanced up to see House clinching his teeth. His face was turned upwards towards the ceiling and his fingers were now trembling on my skull. "I'm sorry." I offered before I opened my mouth and closed it around his tip.

I nearly gagged at the taste of rubber and my first instinct was to pull away from him but House's hands held me in place. "I swear I'll get some flavored lube soon. I just had no idea that…." He offered as I told myself to get over it and get House off.

It took awhile but my taste buds were able to deal with the taste of rubber enough for me not to gag on every motion. Not that I would ever get used to the taste of rubber but it had eased up at the gag intensity of each flick of my tongue.

I had no idea how long I was on my knees but I knew I was there long enough for my knees to ache in pain. Kneeling on a damn near frozen tile bathroom floor was not the nicest thing I had ever done to my knees. I had small bursts of pain shoot up the back of my thighs, up my butt and settled at the small of my back. Part of me wanted to stop just so I could get off the fucking floor but when I heard House gasp and whimper I knew I had to finish what I started.

I pulled away inhaled a few short breaths and then tightened my fists around him hard enough that he jerked up against his will. His was gasping and making incoherent sounds that might have been words but I could not understand what he was trying to say. I took my last breath and swallowed him down as much as I could. I sucked in an increasingly harsher intensity until he was trying to twist away.

I don't know how long I was at it, I just knew my jaw was killing me and that House had somehow managed to twist us around so much that my head was now up against the door. He straddled my torso and was now leaning against the door with his hands. His hips had taken control of the pace and all I could really do was try to stop myself from gagging as he piston his cock into my mouth.

The back of my skull was throbbing in pain from the numerous times he had banged it back against the door. I figured I was going to be dizzy for awhile once this was over.

Then suddenly I felt House stiffen and I felt the rubber warm up in my mouth. I tasted a few drops of his cum as it leaked out of the rubber but I didn't dare tell House. I kept my lips closed around him until he came down from his climax and he gently touched my lips with his fingertips. I opened my mouth and he carefully removed himself from me.

It took him a few minutes to collect himself enough to slide his jeans and boxers back over his hips and limp over to a toilet stall. I closed my eyes as I realized I could have helped him do that but I hadn't been able to think of it sooner. My world had begun to spin and I didn't dare move out of fear I'd fall all over this less than sanitary floor. I heard the muffled sound of liquid hitting liquid as I realized he had sat down to use the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as the world slowed down a bit more. He didn't answer me and that hurt more than I cared to admit. That one sensation of pain brought my spinning world to a violent stop. My stomach clenched and turned violently as I forced my legs to stand up out of fear I would throw up all over my pants. I could never be able to justify vomit all over myself to him. He would forever interpret it as disgust over the actual act and I would never be able to get him to understand it was just my crazed emotional state.

I forced a small amount of saliva down towards my queasy stomach as I eased myself onto my frozen and aching feet. Pain shot up my back and settled at my neck. I slowly clamped my left hand behind my neck and squeezed the muscle hoping to disburse the pain.

I shuffled my way down to the urinals and emptied my suddenly aching bladder as I heard House flush the toilet. I pissed as fast as I could and had just managed to zip up my pants when I heard the stall door open. Neither of us uttered a word as we washed our hands and exited the bathroom.

I some how managed to start the car and House changed the CD to a collection of Beethoven's piano concertos. I mentally thanked God for that little gift as we got back onto the road. I had to concentrate more on the road as my feet slowly thawed out and my knees adjusted to the change in angles. I drove in relative silence as House did ride in complete silence. He had turned towards his window since we pulled out of the rest area and very rarely turned enough to look forward. Before I could utter his name he would turn his attention back towards his window.

I came up with the only conclusion I could draw up with his behavior.

He didn't want to talk about it, hell he didn't even want to acknowledge I was in the same car. I guessed it was just some torrid little tryst that would only haunt me in the small hours of the night.

It took me the rest of the way to Baker Street to quietly suffer through the pain that my brain somehow was able to justify was necessary for the revelations of House's behavior. Not that I was fine when I went inside his apartment to leave his stuff inside -far from it but he didn't need to know how much I was hurt.

I would never let him know.

To Be Continued.


	7. Scorched Ground

"House MD" Speculative Fiction

Owned by David Shore

Title: "Beethoven's Damnation"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: Mr. D. Shore owns the rights which he allowed Fox network to air the show to the great enjoyment of "House, MD" fans. Fox Network shares the syndication profits with USA Networks. The handling companies in between are Heel-Toe Productions, Bad Hat Harry Productions, Z Shore Productions and NBC Universal (?) I believe. I am not making money off of this in any way; I'm just staying semi-rationale. Thanks.

Rating R just to make life easier.

Word Count: 2,244

(Wilson, House)

Chapter Seven: Scorched Ground

Our paths haven't crossed at all. Not that either of us is trying to find each other. I've nursed my heartache with a couple extra shots of bourbon at night and an extra anti-depressant halfway through my workday. I hope I still look like normal. I've emerged myself with my patient care and updating my charts. Ever since Foreman started his clinical trial work, House's clinic paperwork has slowly began to pile up again. I do them and drop them off at Records every time he has any.

Luckily for us he's been so busy with his patients that no one has noticed how we are not speaking as much as we were before. Not that we're back to our normal bantering but that's to be expected.

Then out of the blue he shows up at my door in the middle of the night and asks, "Should I ask Cuddy out?"

If my heart still had a slight pulse that question stopped it cold. I wanted to yell at him "No you're mine" but what could I do?

His actions are clear enough.

"Yes go ahead. Give it a try, have a normal relationship." I say or at least I think I said that. I have no idea what the hell came out of my mouth but I knew I had said yes. He hesitates ever so slightly but I turn away and make a big deal of getting ready to go back to bed, alone. He left before I could sum up the courage to ask him to go.

If I thought that night was bad enough he then gives me updates on his attempts to get a date with Cuddy. I some how manage to keep encouraging his attempts even though it kills me every time. I'm beginning to suspect he is just torturing me because he can.

Then the world stopped when I found out some crazed patient with a gun had House and other people hostage in Cuddy's office. I went through my rounds again unable to stay still but unable to leave either. My patients commented on the odd behavior-as I talked to Nurse Brenda and the rest of the staff, on how to get people evacuated in case we needed to.

We cleared the floors above Cuddy's office and I took care of moving patients to other hospitals through an ambulance bay that was not visible from Cuddy's office. I handed Peterson all the patient files I could get safely and he went with them to Princeton General. I couldn't leave, I wanted to but I couldn't leave House.

I went back to my office and caught up on my files and handled patient care questions from Peterson and the rest of Princeton General's staff through out the crisis. When Cuddy called my cell phone to let me know that House had stayed behind I rushed through the empty hallway and threw up in the bathroom. I felt my tears as they burned their way out of my tear ducts, into my eye and down my face.

I vaguely remembered hearing an all-clear announcement as I washed my face and dried my hands. I collected my briefcase and exited the back door. I did not need to see House and Cuddy give each other grateful, longing stares from across the room.

I upped my bourbon intake and took an extra pill that night just so I could sleep.

The next morning Cuddy went into House's office and nearly drove House insane by commenting on his patient's case. Not that I was called in for a consult-I heard all about it through the grapevine. Cuddy hadn't thanked any of the nursing staff for their help clearing out patients so I did her thanking for her but it wasn't the same. Even though the staff didn't show any signs of resentment I could only imagine what was going through their heads as I was giving out the thank you speech.

Nurse Brenda brought me a cup of coffee in my office a few minutes after the meeting. Knowing she had to get something off her chest I accepted the cup and watched as she stirred hers with a bit more force than necessary.

"We appreciate your attempt to cover for Cuddy Dr. Wilson." Oh yeah this wasn't going to be pleasant. She never addressed Cuddy as Cuddy. "We see what's going on between her and House, there are hundreds of empty rooms she could use instead of his. He's an idiot if he decides to take her up on her offer." Before I could utter a sound of protest she continued. "He needs her to reign him in and she's not, if she's all over him. He's a damned fool if he doesn't get his shit straight and come back to where he belongs." Without another word she turned and walked out of my office.

It wasn't until the next morning that I heard about Cuddy's hasty exit and House walking out with some blonde that night. I eyed my phone and lost myself in the oncology wing for the rest of the day. I hoped and prayed Cuddy didn't call me. I could not be her shoulder to cry on. There was no way in hell I could ever do that.

While I was focused on my patients and my cell phone I never realized House had tracked me down. I literally bumped into him as I walked out of a patient's room. I groaned and rubbed my chin as I tightened my grip on my file.

"When are you free for lunch?" He asked as I turned away and started to leaf through my file.

"I'm not, I'm working all the way through. Dr. Peterson has asked me to cover his shift at General tonight." I explained as I walked towards the nurse's station.

"And you said yes because?" House asked as I left my file and answered a few questions for the nurse. After she nodded she shot House an evil glance and walked away from us.

"Because he came in last week."

"I didn't see him."

"Of course not. As I recall you were being held hostage at the time." Before he could ask I cut him off. "I interrupted his vacation time so now I have to cover his shift. He and his wife are going on their second honeymoon."

"Aren't there other oncologists in the state of New Jersey? I think New York could spare one." He commented.

"We don't like other doctor's dealing with our patient's files. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a ton of work to do." His hand clasped my elbow holding me still.

" 'We?' 'Our?' " I pulled my elbow free and looked at him for the first time during this conversation.

"Yes 'we, our' he is my colleague and we do work together. Now if you'll excuse me." It took everything I had to not sprint down the hall in order to get away from him.

What I told House wasn't necessarily a lie. I volunteered to cover Peterson's shift as a thank you for coming in. Thanks to that ever efficient grapevine we call a nursing staff- the honeymoon lie seemed to have a solid footing whenever a doctor asked. House bought it and I was able to get some sleep without any sleeping aides.

I had gotten used to taking care of Peterson's workload and he didn't protest too much when we managed to catch up on all of his pending patients. I took an hour break in between my shift ending and his beginning and went to the diner to grab some food.

We got our work done and ended up talking about a variety of different things as we went over paperwork.

"I heard Cuddy's office was completely trashed." He commented.

"Yeah. It's being remodeled." I replied as I signed another chart.

"I hear the nurses at PPTH aren't as happy as they usually are."

"You're hearing right. Hopefully everything will cool down soon."

"Has Dr. Cuddy noticed the difference?"

"If she has, she's not showing any signs."

"Hopefully she'll get her head out of her ass and stop them from committing mutiny. Even the nurses here are taking bets how long it'll be before we see another picket line outside PPTH's doors." I winced.

"Please don't say that. I don't think we can handle another strike."

"That's what's going to happen if she doesn't get her head back on straight and you know it." I nodded and opened another file. "We hear they are chasing each other. It's moved beyond his comments on her figure." Another nod as I tried to focus on the file. "He's an asshole James. Why do you want him?" I looked up to see him closely studying me. Before I could even remember his name we heard a familiar limp come down the hall.

"Oh shit." I whispered and tried to stop myself from shaking. Peterson got up and went to a medicine cabinet. He came back with a needle and a swab. He pushed my sleeve a bit further up and injected me with whatever was in the needle. I watched as he recapped the needle and shoved it into his coat pocket. I lowered my sleeve and soon felt my jumpy nerves calm down.

He had given me a sedative and I shot him a grateful look as the door opened. We both glanced at the door and House was standing there. He had caught the end of my expression and frowned ever so slightly.

"I thought you had gone home for the night?" He asked while never looking at Peterson. "Weren't you on your honeymoon?" He asked Peterson as he shifted those blue eyes away from me.

"Not that it's any of your business Dr. House but my wife had a client she had to deal with. What are you doing here?" I forgot that Peterson could lie with the best of them.

"I saw your car in the parking garage and recalled Wilson saying he was covering your shift so I got curious." House offered as he directed his gaze back towards me. Before I could open my mouth Peterson cut me off.

"Oh sorry Dr. House. You missed the group sex seminar by five minutes. They'll be back next week though." My nerves threatened to override the sedative as House took a menacing step into the room.

"I've asked the nurses and all of your patients are asleep. You are going home right now Wilson, that stupid paperwork can wait." I wanted to say something, anything but I found myself handing over my file to Peterson.

"Good night Jack." I muttered as I followed House out of the hospital.

It wasn't until we had climbed into a cab and were halfway back to House's apartment that I realized I had called Peterson Jack. Jack wasn't his first name. Jack was the name of the kid's file I had been working on. Peterson's first name was Robert. I know House wouldn't have missed that screw up but he didn't comment on it as the taxi dropped us off. House paid the fare and gave a guy a decent tip before leading me to his front door.

I had just closed the door behind me when he caught my biceps and squeezed it.

"What did Peterson give you?" I looked at him as he pointedly looked at the tattletale bruise on my arm.

"He gave me a sedative that's all." His fingers shot to the side of my neck and began taking my pulse rate.

"Did you tell him you were self-medicating on anti-depressants and booze before he gave it to you?" I pulled away slightly and his glare had me pinned to the door. "You don't remember putting me on you're e-mail's cc list? I got every single e-mail requesting and granting prescription refills. I requested your bank statement and noticed an alarming amount of booze purchases over the passed few weeks."

"You have no right to…."

"I have no right? I have every single right! You are my best friend and occasionally a lover. You don't think I wouldn't notice how you're hiding away in Oncology?"

"I'm an oncologist. I work…."

"Don't try giving me that bullshit. I thought…." He cut himself off and focused on his watch. "Come on, if you pass out on me I can't drag you to bed." I had just sat down on the edge of his bed when I felt the full effects of the sedative. I let him take off my shoes and guide me to lie down on my side. I didn't protest I just let him take charge.

I was asleep before I could glance up at his alarm clock.

To Be Continued.


	8. Stanza Captivity

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owner David Shore

Title: Beethoven's Damnation

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters D. Shore does and has given Fox and USA Networks the rights to air his show. I am not making any money off of this. I'm just writing, I promise.

Rating R for AL, AC and possibly SSC. If you're under the age of eighteen, split- however, thanks for dropping by.

Word Count: 3,845

(Wilson, House)

Chapter Eight: Stanza Captivity

I woke up later on and stared at House's bedroom ceiling for a long time. I was lying on my left side before I realized I was in his bedroom alone, it was only then that I turned onto my back. I glanced at his side of the bed that had not been slept in. I glanced down at my feet and realized I hadn't moved much for however long I was asleep.

I wanted to slip out of the apartment but I had no idea where House was. I lifted my head enough to see that the bedroom door was open and the hallway was dark. Deciding to take the chance he was called back to work, I slipped out of his bed and tiptoed my way to his door. I cautiously eased my neck forward and noticed the entire apartment was pitch dark. I went back towards his nightstand and turned on the light long enough for me to find my shoes, keys, phone and wallet. I got my shoes on and put everything back into my pant pockets. I made sure my phone was on vibrate and turned off the light.

I cursed fluently in my mind as the boards squeaked under my weight. I hated whichever one of Murphy's laws that said whenever you want to be quiet you end up making more noise than you normally would. I finally managed to make it out of the bedroom and used the dim source of outside light to guide myself around House's furniture. I managed to get to his door without falling over anything. I hadn't heard anything so I guessed he was out.

I had just started fiddling with the locks when I heard the sound of a number of piano keys being banged down at once. I spun around in the piano's general direction only to be blinded by the amount of light that suddenly flooded the apartment.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" His words were slurred as I forced myself to focus on the rail thin figure at the piano. He was not playing the piano. He was drinking. I could only guess from the clear liquid in his glass; he was drinking vodka. I watched as he picked up his CD remote and hit play.

Curse of the damned, Beethoven came out of the stereos.

"I'm going home." I whispered as I turned back to the locks on the door.

"Why?"

"I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." I offered and nearly yelped when I heard the sound of glass breaking next to the doorframe. I glanced to my right to see the pieces fall to the floor and the liquid stain the wall as it dripped down. "Are you fucking crazy?" I demanded as I flicked some stray drops of alcohol off my hand.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" He shouted as he slammed the piano cover down.

"You're drunk House. Go get a shower and sleep it off." I ordered as I tried my best to calm down long enough to get the hell out of his apartment. Of course now that I wanted out, his locks became complex puzzles for me to solve- damned crosswords were suddenly easier to solve.

"You are a coward." He stated all too clearly. He wasn't drunk. I turned back against my will and watched his carefully controlled movements as he came towards me. I glanced at his eyes and all my hopes of escaping unscathed went out the window. Those damned blue eyes were clear and bright, oh god I wasn't going to leave here emotionally intact.

My only defense could be to agree with everything he said. Hopefully he'll get his answers and he'll let me go. "You're right I'm a coward." I could feel the doorknob slip out of my suddenly damp palms and I had to concentrate in order to place my palms flat against the door.

It was a huge mistake; House's ever observing eyes didn't miss that tattletale sign. Oh shit. I was nowhere near equal footing here. Now I could only hope he'd feel pity on me and let me run. Somehow I doubt he would.

I felt my lungs freeze up in my chest as he continued to stalk me. I wanted to move; I could still get the hell out of here before he got to me. I kept trying to move my body but it refused to acknowledge the jumbled commands of my incoherent mind. The sudden burst of adrenaline didn't help me either.

My fight or flight instinct had kicked in but my body was so confused with so many conflicting demands I knew my only option was to fight.

"Can't you run away James?" He taunted as my stomach rolled over so quickly I was surprised I didn't throw up. Beethoven's meticulous scales attacked whatever semi-rationale thoughts I had so I was down to one-word responses.

"No." I whispered. I shut my eyes as he stopped a half-foot away from me.

"Do you want to run away James?" He asked as he brought his arms up to the side of my head. My ears rang with the vibration of the wood when his palms made contact with the door. Unable to reply I simply nodded. "Answer me! Do you want to run away James?" I nodded again and I felt the movement as he fisted his right hand and hit the door with the side of his hand. "Then turn around, unlock the door chain, the deadbolt and the last lock on the actual doorknob and walk out. I won't follow you." There was a brief moment of silence before I heard the CD click on repeat and _Moonlight Sonata_ started again.

A strangled moan of pain managed to get passed my suddenly numb lips as I went numb from the neck down. He pressed his warm body up against mine effectively pinning me to the door.

"You were going to fall." He stated matter-of-factly. Meanwhile my mind completely gave up and shut off. I was reduced to my most basic instincts. I could feel my heart racing, my lungs aching from the labored breaths I was somehow taking and my ears were humming from the sounds of those damn notes. I felt his hands clasp my hips and I took a deeper breath of air.

Unfortunately all I was able to draw in was a lung full of his cologne and him. I felt the smell invade my brain. I could just imagine it circling around my quivering brain-like a damn siege.

"The exit is right behind you James. Take it and save us both the pain we know will come." He whispered as his hands slid around my hips and came to rest on my ass. I never heard the moan of defeat I gave him. I just arched up against his body and felt my head slid up the door.

I felt his beard rub against my cheekbone before I felt his lips settle over mine. I could never claim to be startled by his actions. I was seduced by the softness of his lips-and the warm taste of vodka that still lingered on his lips.

It wasn't until later that he told me I was whimpering all the while and I had wrapped my legs around his hips to hold him still. The only thing I was aware of was the rough wood as I scraped my back and head up against it.

That was until he broke the kiss off and forced me away.

"Damn it. Run Wilson. Please run." He whispered against my lips.

"No." I muttered and brought his mouth back towards mine. I heard a moan but I didn't know whom it belonged to. All I know was that House was struggling to get me back further into the apartment. I automatically shifted my legs to get off of him but when his fingers dug into my skin I held still as he continued to move.

I had no idea where we were for a second as I glanced around his living room from an unusual angle. I suddenly realized he had carried me passed the sofa and had deposited me in front of his baby grand.

"Have you ever been subjected to the click flick _Pretty Woman_?" I nodded and tried to place the movie in my mind. "Do you remember the scene with Gere and Roberts after she gets bored with the _I Love Lucy_ reruns?" I closed my eyes and recalled Julia Roberts calling the front desk looking for Richard Gere. She went to the lounge and there he was playing the piano to complete strangers, then…. My eyes opened and I realized what he wanted from me. "Any objections?" He asked.

"No." I whispered as I watched his clever fingers manipulate my button and fly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his left collarbone.

I was not used to being a passive lover. I had never been a passive lover and I was not going to start being one now. I pressed my lips against the pronounced curve of his collarbone and slowly made my way up his neck. I heard him struggle to catch his breath and I stopped when his fingers slipped passed the slit in my boxers. I pinched my eyes closed even tighter as his fingers touched my erection.

"Oh god you want me." He whispered as his fingers brushed at my wet tip. I felt my abdomen, thighs and butt clench in anticipation.

"Yes." I somehow managed to say as my pants pooled at my feet.

"Baby we've got to move a little bit." He moaned as he forced my hips against his. I heeled off my shoes and stepped out of my pants. I whined a bit but shut up when I realized he was guiding us towards the piano bench. I followed where he led and helped him unbutton my shirt. Our kisses had grown more passionate and I knew I was whimpering into his mouth but I didn't care.

I was safe, warm and practically delirious with happiness. My tie, shirt and undershirt disappeared somewhere as I tried to get my trembling hands at House's tee-shirt hem. I liked where this was going until I heard him say, "Wait." I protested but let him break free. "I'll be right back. Promise." I looked at him and his expression softened and a slight smile crossed his lips. "I'm just going to get some lube, it's in the bedroom. I'll be right back, meanwhile…." He tapped the piano top and took off.

I glanced at the front door and looked for the damned remote to the radio. If I heard that song one more time I was going go buy every single classical CD in New Jersey and drown them in the Atlantic. Instead of finding the remote I found the light switch House had obviously reached with his cane.

"Wilson?" I looked over my right shoulder to see him holding a plastic squeeze tube and a red package in his hand. I smiled at him and flicked the light switch off. I carefully found my way back to his piano bench and carefully climbed onto the piano. I turned onto my side and shifted around enough so I was looking at the bench that was now barely visible with the faint light that trickled in through his window.

I heard his slightly less pronounced limp as he came towards me. I heard him put the tube on the piano next to me. He straddled the piano bench for a moment before he brought both legs into a seated position. I parted my legs a bit more to give him more room.

I hissed when his warm palms pressed firmly on the inside of my thighs and pushed them ever so slightly. I spread my legs a little further.

I lifted my hips when House's fingers tugged lightly at my boxers. I felt the cotton slid off my legs as he slowly dragged them off. I felt my skin goose bump and I tried to sit up but he held me still.

"Don't worry James. For once in our lives I'll take care of you." I tried to hold on to my breath but I failed. I leaned back and tried not to jerk up when I felt his hot breath on my pelvis. "Hush, it's okay." I think I nodded but then I felt his chin brush against my tip and I felt every bone in my body liquefy instantly. I felt trapped in my suddenly support less body as I tried to say something. Anything at that point would have done. Just so I knew I still had some control over my traitorous body. But it was not to be because when he wrapped those soft lips around my straining dick my world spun so violently I could have sworn I was floating in air.

I struggled to steady myself as every nerve suddenly jerked awake and I felt all my muscles tighten as I felt my blood rush south. I could swear every drop of blood was racing to leap out of my body and into his mouth as I felt my abdomen clench. I savored every little stab of his facial hair as it brushed against my skin.

"Oh…." I breathed as I felt his mouth on me and that was all I felt. I never felt the pain around the base of my skull as my head dropped and lifted onto his piano repeatedly. I vaguely felt his hands move and the increased pressure against my hips in an attempt to hold me still.

For some crazed second I was able to focus on the music playing as he took a break. I was shocked to realize I had twisted enough that I was staring out of his window. I heard the sound of the lube being squeezed out of the tube. I tried to find my voice to protest but I never did when I felt his long fingers slide down to my butt.

He slowly eased his slicked up index finger into my anal canal and I gasped. He stopped and I could feel his eyes studying me.

"Do you want this?" I nodded and tried to relax. "If I hurt you let me know." I nodded again and felt him force his finger further up me. My mouth fell open, as my lungs demanded fresh air. My body clinched around his finger and tried to force him out. "Relax James, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." It seemed all I was capable of was nodding as I tried to relax. "Where are those hideous ties when I need one?" I heard him mutter as he slid his free hand up my stomach all the way to the nape of my neck. His finger slid back out a bit as he pulled me up into a sitting position.

My world continued to spin until his lips landed on mine. Again my world stopped with a violent jerk as I became completely focused on his lips. My shaky fingers found their way into his short hair as he allowed me to take charge of the kiss. We kissed for a long time because I was aware that _Moonlight Sonata_ stopped and started at least three times before those clever hands began moving again.

I didn't protest as he tried to prepare me again. I gasped and pulled away before his shaky hands clamped on my neck

"Don't stop kissing me James. Please don't stop." I heard him plead a second before I reached for his face. I held him still and continued to kiss him as I realized he was giving me something I could guarantee he didn't allow his hourly lady friends to take. I could bet no one has heard him plead since Stacey left him.

Realizing those important facts my lips softened and I slowed my pace down. I wanted to savor each shudder and each sound he made. I prayed I didn't screw this up as his finger eased back into me. My hands cupped his face and continued to kiss him as I felt his finger move around inside me. The tip of his index finger was able to just graze my prostate and I had to break off the kiss.

I was gasping for air as I could hear him make some pleased sound.

"How much do you want to bet I can make you come with just using my fingers?" He mused aloud as he pulled out of me and then slowly eased his first two fingers into me. He sighed a small-frustrated sigh when I tried to scoot away from him. "Kiss me Wilson." He demanded as I blindly moved up to do what he asked of me.

It didn't take a long time for me to get lost in the kiss again as I gave him complete access to my body. I had just gotten used to his two fingers moving in and out of me when he added another. I groaned into his mouth but forced myself to focus on the kiss as pain shot up my spine.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remind myself that pain was to be expected the first time around. I knew I would be sore and in pain the next day but he would make it worth it.

I suddenly realized that I was about to come and tried to get him to stop moving his fingers. I didn't want to come with just his fingers; I would never live that down.

"NO!" I cried out as I reached for his hand.

"Hush, I won't do that to you the first time on my piano. I'll finish you the way you want." I felt him as he pulled out and I vaguely heard the sound of a package being torn open. I tried to calm my breathing down as I heard the sound of the condom being unrolled. I heard some more squishing sounds from the plastic tube before I felt House move me around. "I have to move baby."

"NO!" I protested. His gentle laugh seemed to only make me crazier.

"Baby if I don't move around you're going to wake up with a bruised and sore back. The angle is going to do a number on you trust me." I wanted to ask if he had screwed women on his piano but I got angry with myself. If he had screwed women on this thing I wasn't going to let him ease up on me just because I had to become a bit more flexible then they had to be.

"No." I warned as I kissed him again. He relaxed in my hold as I pulled him back over me as I slid back up the piano top.

"Wil, it's going to…." He tried again and I bit his bottom lip in frustration. He eased his lip out from in between my teeth. "Baby its going to hurt." I narrowed my eyes at him as I reached down enough to cup him in my hand. "Oh god are you sure?" I heard his voice tremble as I began to massage his balls in my palms.

"Yes." I watched him nod slightly as he began to move my legs around to accommodate him. I let him move my hips towards him as I felt my body go completely limp.

It took a few miscalculations but eventually he managed to find the right angle for us. He ended up sitting on his calves and my knees were bent over his shoulders. I was in a slightly modified blend of an "L" and "V" position as he slowly eased in and out of me.

He nailed my prostate at the first attempt. I knew I was going to come faster than I had ever come but I tried to hold myself back.

I came almost immediately anyway as he moved in all the right ways. I was still panting from the intense orgasm that hit me when I felt him pick up his pace. I kissed him as he struggled to get relief. When he couldn't come I moaned for him and that seemed to encourage him on. I somehow ended up begging like a porn actress and finally, finally he came inside of me.

I carefully moved off of the piano and gently eased him into my arms as he slowly turned into me. He wrapped his legs around my hips as I slowly made our way back into his bedroom. When I eased him onto the mattress his blue eyes focused on mine with a laser-like accuracy. He caught my wrist and held me still.

"Stay."

"Yes." I whispered and made my way around his bed. I pulled his sheets back and slid in between the sheets. When I felt him turning towards me I turned onto my left side so he could spoon up against me. I waited patiently as he realized, if he adjusted his angle it would greatly reduce the pain in his leg. I shifted along with him as he ended up sleeping partly over my right side.

I smiled into my pillow as I realized I had a "House" blanket. I was able to move enough to cover us both up before I heard his even breathing.

"I love you Wilson." I heard him whisper as he body relaxed and I closed my eyes and heard the same song start again.

It figures only House would give me such sharp and different memories of one song. I snuggled closer to him and let the rise and fall of Beethoven's scales lull me to sleep.

To Be Continued.

A/N: For the life of me I can't write a decent sex scene. I think it might be a residual fear of writing a damned romance novel scene. Lord knows I've read enough of those just to say I've read something. Maybe this is the reason I protest loudly when I see women screenwriters on medical dramas. I fear setups like this. Sure they work for speculative fiction but NOT for the actual television show. Please? All I have to do is point to "ER" and my point has been made. Anyway, please read and review my ego is wasting away!


	9. Chapter 9

"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owner David Shore

Title: Beethoven's Damnation

Author: Aquarius Seth

Disclaimers: I'm only borrowing the characters. Not even in an alternate universe can I claim these characters so I won't even try. As "House, MD" fans know Mr. Shore holds the copyrights, Fox and USA Networks own showing rights and Heel-Toe, Bad Hat Harry and Z Shore Productions own production rights. So I'm only writing for sanity purposes and I am not making any money off of this story or any other speculative fiction pieces I have published here. Thanks.

Rated R for AL, AC and SSC. Read with caution.

Word Count: 1,558

(Wilson, House)

Chapter Nine: A _Fur Elise_ Absolution

The next morning I woke up sore as expected but I woke up alone. I glanced at the alarm clock and realized it was a bit after seven in the morning. I gently eased myself into a sitting position, which made muscles I had forgotten I had ever had tense in pain. I slowly coaxed my body out of the bed and eased my way towards his bathroom. I frowned when I opened the door to a room to find it full of steam but empty. House had filled the tub with hot water. I noticed a sticky note on the bathroom mirror.

I went over to it and pulled it off. It read, "_I've already took a shower this morning. I went off to go find something that wasn't growing mold for breakfast. Don't worry I slept all night. I'll be back soon. Greg._" I smiled and put the note on the hamper lid. I found a spare wash cloth in the linen closet and went to go soak my aching body in the hot bath water.

I don't know how much time I wasted in the tub but I heard the phone ring. I sat up as I heard House's bored voice say, "Go."

"Hey are you awake Wilson? I've got some bagels and something that might pass as pancakes in some cultures. I'll be home in about five minutes." I heard him hang up the phone and I let the water drain as I turned on the showerhead and took a fast shower. I got out and studied my morning peach fuzz. It wasn't too bad but I still didn't like growing out facial hair. I opened his medicine cabinet and hoped against hope I'd find a razor of some sort. There was no such luck but I abandoned the search when I found his toothpaste.

Using my finger I brushed my teeth and used a plastic comb through my hair. I sighed knowing my hair would get a slight wave in it because I didn't style it straight like I usually did. I would look like a teenage boy for the time being until I got home and fixed myself up. I sighed and managed to straighten out his bathroom in record time. I hurried into his bedroom and began making his bed. I shook out the sheets as much as I could and tried to speed things up as I heard the familiar hum of his motorcycle engine at the street light.

As soon as I finished making his bed I had dried off enough to steal a pair of boxers as I eyed my clothes for a moment. I didn't want to get into the same clothes I had worn the day before but I didn't dwell on it as I heard him pull up into his parking spot and cut the engine.

I rushed into the kitchen and started pulling out plates and cups. I had just managed to remember where he kept his silverware when I heard the front door open.

"Wilson?" I heard him call out. I winced at the vulnerability in his voice. He would think I'd leave.

"In here House." I called out as I could have sworn I heard him sigh from where I was. I heard him give a cheeky whistle and I felt my cheeks warm up.

"I don't have any clean clothes." I offered as I heard him make his way into the kitchen. I managed to distract myself by making coffee.

"Had I known you hated wearing the same clothes I would have thrown out my underwear drawer this morning. You look so damned cute." I felt more blood rush towards my face. "Maybe I shouldn't give you the clothes I went to go pick up for you this morning. You do look adorable." I heard him put his backpack on the kitchen table. I focused on the bag as he pulled out a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt I hadn't worn in a long time, a pair of boxer shorts, my hair care supplies, a razor and at the very bottom was the two bags of food that he promised. "I swear the kid taking my order must have that I was a homeless guy when I had to move this stuff to make room for the food at the bottom of the bag."

"I just started the coffee, let me go change." I wished I could stop blushing but I couldn't so I just went for the pile he had made on the table. When my hand brushed against my boxers his hand pressed down on mine. I looked up at him and waited.

"Leave those here and the tie." I didn't respond and he quickly let go of my hand. He suddenly got busy looking for the milk in the refrigerator.

"Not unless you promise to model in them for me sometime." I offered recklessly as I heard the milk container rattle back onto the top shelf of the refrigerator. I watched as he straightened himself out and smiled at me wickedly from across the kitchen table.

"That's a promise." I think I smiled at him as I left the boxers and went to go get ready. "By the way leave the hair alone. I like it like that." I heard him call out. I sighed at the small blessing he gave me. He had just saved me twenty minutes of trying to tame the unruly mop of hair on my head. I did shave though and had walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

He let the radio play his CDs at random and I heard everything from jazz to blues and back to classical piano throughout the course of our breakfast. Oddly enough not a single selection of Beethoven made its way into the air before we left to go to work.

We parted company as I went to go check on my patients and he went to go do whatever he did to avoid clinic duty. I thought I heard Nurse Brenda tell him he had to put in an hour of complaint free clinic duty if she let him do something. I don't know what he wanted to do but I heard him agree and off he left for an hour or so. I put it out of my mind as I went on to check on the rest of my patients.

A few hours later I wandered into my office with a stack full of files I needed to update when I noticed a box on my desk.

In House's barely readable handwriting I read, "Open me."

I opened it to find a single CD copy of Beethoven's "Fur Elise" and a card inside. I opened the card to find, "I heart you." It was literally "I heart you." I guess drawing the picture would have been too predictable for him. I found myself smiling stupidly at the card as I popped in the CD and did my paperwork to the soothing sounds of "Fur Elise."

I guessed a steak dinner was in order so around lunchtime I called in a reservation at House's favorite steak house. I also took advantage of my break time and searched the net for any piano concertos playing soon. I found some tickets to the New York piano concert series. I figured he wouldn't protest too much and who knows he might actually enjoy himself.

Later on during the day I was telling him about my plans with him and before he could say much more than an "okay" his team walked into the room.

Thirteen asked, "What's okay?" Before I could exit the room I heard House reply.

"Wilson was asking me if doing it over a baby grand was medically okay and I just finished telling him that it was. Apparently my little Wonder Boy has some hidden talents he wants to try out on some lucky babe." I gasped and it was enough for his team to dismiss that…_lie_.

"Sure Wilson is going to have sex over a piano and you're going to be the one doing him." Foreman said in a dismissive tone as I heard House laugh.

"You never know Foreman, you never know."

When I got to my office I pulled out my cell phone and text messaged House, "You'll pay for that." I heard him laugh for a couple of seconds before he text messaged me back, "Promise?" I sighed and thought about stopping by the nearest sex shop before I went home tonight.

The End.

Please review! Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Aquarius Seth


End file.
